


Our Summer Days and Nights

by HaloMimi



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloMimi/pseuds/HaloMimi
Summary: We find each other, get close, then let go within weeks. Right now, this time, can we stay together long enough to make something out of this?Two kids running through the city don't let the memories fade - From Call You Mine by Bebe Rexha and The Chainsmokers





	Our Summer Days and Nights

**Author's Note:**

> NOT A LOVE TRIANGLE I PROMISE! Was anybody going to tell me that /, &, and | have different meanings in the fanfiction tags or was I supposed to find that out in a tumblr post? ...and not to be annoying but what were they again? I need to print that out and keep a copy nearby. Though I think I used them right this time. Maybe?  
Anyways, more childhood crushes getting a reader insert. Might do Tai next, might not, hell maybe I'll go straight into outfield and write for Saint Seiya next. Everyone knows the knights were hella fine.

This is the third time Mat raked a hand through his hair. He's clearly tense, and she doesn't know what's more surprising. The fact that he asked her for help, her of all people. Or, or nothing else really this is as shocking as they come. He keeps staring at her with those deep blue eyes narrowed into a piercing glare. Though she knows he isn't really glaring at her, not intentionally anyways. Despite his good looks Mat always looks like he just sucked on the world's most sour lemon. 

  
  
"Of course!" As if there was any doubt what her answer would be. "What's the date?" 

  
  
His shoulders fall as he sighs with clear relief. "The twenty fifth." The juice she slurps on stops halfway to her mouth for a second or so. Then she continues to drink, in her mind she can see her calendar clearly marked with a tournament date for that same exact day.   
No matter, for a friend she won't think twice on dropping it if that's what it takes. Especially because, Mat didn't often ask for help.

  
  
"Ok, I'll do it. So what do you have in mind? When do we start rehearsing?" His hands come to rest on her shoulders. Blue eyes staring right at her way too closely.

  
  
"You're an angel (F/n), I could kiss you right now!"

  
  
"...I just drank two whole pouches of juice though." What was up with that response?! It was almost as if she was _asking _him to kiss her. Or at least encouraging it! She couldn't do that! He chuckles releasing her shoulders as he does. Before she can think, his hand is at her cheek, and he kisses her on the other cheek quickly. 

  
  
"Drink orange juice next time." He whispers near her ear and she internally shivers. Toes curling inside her shoes as he moves away. "It's my favorite." Mat answers when he sees her questioning glance. (F/n) smiles, shaking her head as they recover proper distance between them. "I'll text you the details then." 

  
  
"Ok.~ Good luck on your test today." He turns to look at her with a funny look. (F/n) mentally chides herself, remembering so many things about people wasn't really normal. Was it? Even if you were nuts for them. Not to mention, that was going to be her response to him kissing her on the cheek? Of course, she did know that some guys were just that friendly. Not to mention, they _had_ gone a little further than this once upon a time. But even so... At last she sighs, all of that happened and she wasn't able to say or express half of what she truly felt. How frustrating.

  
  
  
~`~```~`~`~``````~`~`~`~`~`~`

  
  
"(F/n) and Mat?" Mimi leans into the conversation. In all honesty she could kind of see it, then again, (F/n) seemed sort of a loner type. Not by choice, more like someone who tries and tries but just can't get the hang of relationships. 

  
  
"Yes.~ So you know Mirai in the next class?" Mimi nods, ready to keep up with a long chain of names cause gossip can be like that sometimes. "Well she says she saw him kiss her during lunch break earlier today." This very day? News traveled fast. Mimi hums, encouraging Reiko to keep going. 

  
  
"You make it sound like he kissed her on the lips." He didn't? "Mirai says she couldn't see very well, but (F/n) was holding a drink to her lips so it probably wasn't even a kiss." Tsubasa corrects Reiko. 

  
  
"No way, I bet they'll totally get together sometime this year." Reiko is insistent.

  
  
"Hmm, they do have an interesting chemistry? No that's not the word." 

  
  
"Synergy?" Mimi volunteers only because she knows what they're talking about perfectly well. Since a long time ago (F/n) and Mat have worked well together. Though she can't site any examples in front of the two present. The conversation continues, drifting into more idle harmless gossip and Mimi revels in it. Because it truly is harmless, and it's much needed girl talk for her.   
Though she can't quite put (F/n) and Mat out of her mind just yet. What did this mean for their group? 

  
  
  
~`~`~```~`~```~`~`~

  
  
Staring at the note in her hand she taps absently at her notebook. She would have to plan that day to the last minute. "...tournament ends at six thirty. Awards ceremony goes to eight at the latest." She would only have to worry about the awards if she took first place. Nothing less that first place was acceptable however. "Concert starts at nine." Though the band had to be there earlier to check in.   
Frowning she digs her toes into her carpet as she continues to stare at the note Mat had written with the information on it. He'd been very thorough including the address and a broken down schedule among other details. Leaning away from her chair she stares at the ceiling. No matter, she would simply have to work it out somehow. 

  
  
Making her way downstairs she picks up her stuff and gets ready to go out. Mind still in a daze about the schedule as she puts her shoes on. There wasn't any way around it. She would have to skip the awards ceremony if she did win first place. That would give her enough time to get changed for the concert and head to the venue on time.   
But would it be better for her to change before leaving for the concert? Hmm she would have to ask Mat if there were changing rooms. Though part of her reasons that she ought to change at the tournament gym to be on the safe side. 

  
  
"Oh!" She stops right outside as she locks eyes Mat. For a couple seconds they both stand there. Then she breaks the moment by rushing out to see him. "Did you come to pick me up?"

  
  
"Yeah, Keigo's house can be a little hard to get to if you don't know the way." She nods and they fall into step side by side. "Thanks again, I'm not sure what I would have done if you hadn't accepted quite honestly." Something funny happens in her stomach as the words sink in. She feels quite giddy at the words and what they imply. A little bashful as well but mostly giddy. 

  
  
"Don't worry about it!" She holds a finger up. "We're friends right?" Waiting until Mat nods she turns back to face the road. "Then things like this aren't even worth mentioning you know." Mat grins at her with a curious tilt of his lips, in something that isn't quite a smile but is sort of a grin. Only, it doesn't reach his eyes. 

  
  
"Friends huh?" Just as suddenly as she felt the giddy butterflies race around her stomach she feels as though a bucket of ice cold water has been poured down on her. 

  
  
"We're not?" The words spill from her mouth before she can hold them back. Most likely, this is something she's thinking too much about. Over complicating things does seem to be her specialty, but she also does panic when she wonders about any boundaries she may have overstepped. If perhaps Mat only does think of her as a casual acquaintance instead of something closer. Because she does like Mat, she likes everyone else too. But try as she might she can't help but always be hanging by a thread on the outside of the group.   
If the sidewalk isn't big enough she's the one that falls back or forward a step while everyone else walks in pairs. When they call a get together if she doesn't make sure to insert herself she's the one who they forget. Or if they change the meeting time or place, she's the one who often doesn't get the memo. Though she tries not to dwell too much of this, it is something constantly on her mind. 

  
  
Until Mat grips her hand, pulling her closer so that for a minute they're walking hip to hip even. "Of course we are." He heard the slight panic in her voice. It's how he realized she misunderstood his words and the meaning behind them. Watching her face relax so visibly he realized now wasn't the time to bring up the implications behind the word friends and why it bothered him. Not when she looked so grateful just now.   


  
  
The last notes rung out from the instruments. Discreetly he watches the reactions of the others as they stop. Hiro does turn to (F/n) with clear awe on his face. From the drums Keigo also stares at her with a broad smile. 

  
  
"Dude I got shivers just now." The corners of his mouth tilt a little upwards as he nods. Usually this feeling of pride was reserved only for TK. But he couldn't help but feel good when (F/n) was complimented. She turns to him with her guitar in hand, mouth barely open. 

  
  
"You sang a couple parts weird just now." Whatever comment or question she was about to ask dies in her mouth as she turns to Akihito.

  
  
"Which ones? And what do you mean by weird, was the note off?" There wasn't a hint of hostility in her voice, and even though Mat couldn't see her expression judging from the startled look on Akihito's face there likely wasn't anything in her face either. 

  
  
"...Your pronunciation was odd in the first verse where you sing 'angel'." (F/n) nods, encouraging Akihito. "There's also something off with how you played, but I think that's more because of the guitar tuning. Here." (F/n) hands him the guitar wordlessly. 

  
  
"I did have a hard time with some parts." (F/n) sits down with a music sheet in hand. "Ok, I need to practice more with the guitar properly tuned but what other parts were off?" She asks Akihito, who is honestly a little surprised. Mat grins again. Because Akihito never minced words, many people thought him too aggressive, especially the girls. 

  
  
"Your English sounds fine, but the transition between Japanese and English is awkward at times." Akihito tunes her guitar while (F/n) listens patiently. Hiro, who doesn't do well giving out constructive criticism takes over, surprisingly enough. 

  
  
"So more specifically," Hiro leans closer to (F/n) so Akihito can focus. "I'd say these parts." He's pointing on the part so Mat can't see what Hiro's talking about but (F/n) seems focused. Mat drinks water while Keigo stretches next to him. 

  
  
"I can kind of see why you were hiding this one." Keigo motions to (F/n) sitting next to Akihito while Hiro continues to talk to her about pronunciation. Mat frowns but before he can say anything Hiro calls him over. Although, this _was_ a relief he did worry how the guys would take to (F/n) just as much as he worried how she would take to them. 

  
  
"What do you think?" She shows him the music sheet. "We're doing a duet so we do need to coordinate our parts now." Mat leans over her casually draping an arm around her. (F/n) accommodates him without flinching. 

  
  
The message is clear. Akihito stops tuning the guitar to give them a quick glance. Hiro raises his eyebrows while Keigo only seems to grin wider at him and (F/n). Simply because they weren't official, doesn't mean (F/n) is free game for any of the others.   
  
  



End file.
